


Probably

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ashley laments to her husband Malcolm
Relationships: Malcolm Collins/Ashley Collins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Probably

“I am dead tired”Ashley hummed a bit 

“Our little princess holding you hostage?”Malcolm teased her 

“She’s been a handful”Ashley said to him 

“”Exactly how?”Malcolm asked her

“Helping with homework turned into me making her cookies and me having to redo her hair”Ashley told him 

“Well she has you to help”Malcolm teased her 

“I am horrible at numbers”Ashley groaned out 

“Math was never really a strong suit for me either”Malcolm says 

“I probably failed at helping her”Ashley felt a little guilty at her own inability to do be a math wiz 

“Some people are much better at certain things”Malcolm said 

“Probably why I’m better running my business”Ashley smiled


End file.
